Renai Saiban Natsu's Love trial
by jellaldrawing01
Summary: Lucy caught Natsu cheating on her and decided to break up with him but Natsu doesn't want to break up and is trying to convince Lucy not to. Will Natsu succeed in convincing her or will he give up on her? Based on the song Renai Saiban by Hatsune Miku.


**Hiya Folks! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I am busy with school and stuff as well as a very long writer's block for my stories. This is a one shot and sonfic so give me a bit more time. Also this one shot is based off the song Renai Saiban(Love Trial) by Miku.**

 **I don't own the song and Miku or Fairy Tail.**

"Let's break up" Lucy said with her eyes filled with tears and hatred.

"Look, Lucy I am so sorry please, I really love you!" Natsu said with pleading eyes.

"No! Why don't you go back to Lissana? She loves you!" Lucy said as she walked away with tears in her eyes.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out with tears streaming down his eyes.

 **Next Day (Monday) at School**

Natsu woke up at his normal time and immediately reached out to his phone and texting to a familiar contact that had not picked up his call since yesterday. He texted to her "Good Morning Luce." Hoping he would get a response and he did but not the one he was looking for. The text answered back with "Leave me alone and don't ever call me that again!" When Natsu saw the text he was devastated but he would not give up his beautiful girlfriend. He got out of bed and went to the flower shop to buy Lucy's favorite flower which were the roses. When he arrived at school and saw Lucy and he ran right to her. When Lucy turned around she sawa Natsu with Roses in his hand.

"What do you want Natsu? Didn't I already told you this morning to leave me alone" she said while glaring, attracting many of the people's attention around them as well as their friends who were staring Natsu down especially Erza who looked like she was on Full demon mode.

"Look Luce I am so sorry please! I want to get back together. I didn't mean to go out with Lissana!" Natsu said to Lucy while giving her the roses which she accepted.

"Do you really Natsu? Well not me?! I am not going to get my heart broken again!" Lucy responded rejecting Natsu then throwing the roses on to the floor. Lucy then walked away, Natsu tried chasing after her but Erza, Gray and Levy stopped him.

"Natsu! What did you do to Lucy!" Erza demanded.

"Isn't it obvious Erza? Flamebrain cheated on her by going out with Lissana and she dumped him." Gray said with anger for Lucy since Natsu hurt her and Gray treated her like a little sister.

"Natsu! How dare you?" Levy said going into full attack mode but Gray stopped her.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted out as she took out her pole and started running after Natsu. Natsu ran as fast as he could away from Erza. Natsu escaped from Erza's wrath this time since she had to get to class on time for she was on the student council and student council members are never late. Natsu though for the rest of the day on how to get Lucy back. Lucy continue to ignore him for the rest of the day. When he got home he made a quick dinner since he lived by himself and quickly went to bed skipping whatever homework he had.

"Let the trial begin!" shouted a loud voice that ringed through Natsu's ears. Natsu woke up and found himself at a courtroom(Natsu knows what a courtroom is XD).

"What am I doing here?" Natsu questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? It's your Love Trial" answered the judge who looked strangely familiar.

"Love trial" Natsu questioned.

"Yes, Love trial that will give the verdict of whether you are guilty of cheating on ." the judge answered as she went up to her place.

"Now, Let the trial begin with the evidence." said the judge with a stern look.

"The first piece of evidence is this" the judge said holding up a picture of Natsu and Lissana holding hands walking into a restaurant but the biggest piece of evidence was the smile on Natsu's face.

"Does the charged person have any words to say before the verdict is delivered"asked the judge.

"Wait but I didn't get the chance to give my thoughts on the evidence." Natsu said.

"It is not necessary after all you have no personnels on your side am I correct?" the judge answered back. When Natsu looked behind him, he realized the judge was right no one was no one supporting him and when he looked towards the victim which was Lucy's side he saw his friends all supporting her.

"Well then, any last words?" the judge asked impatiently.

" I love Lucy, I will never love anyone else in my life." Natsu said with a confidence look on his face. After he stated his words he noticed a slight hint of sadness in the judge's eyes but it disappeared quickly.

"Alright then the verdict is…" said the judge swing down the hammer "Guilty!"

When Natsu heard this he figured it would happen and then all of a sudden handcuffs came onto his hands looking them. The judge then walked towards him slowly. Then he realized who the judge was.

"Luce" he whispered quietly as the judge's familiar look came into view. The judge heard his comment and said "Don't ever call me that again."Natsu tried reaching out to her hands, only for her hand to raise and push him into his dark and empty cell. Natsu sat in the corner quietly and sadly with judge Lucy sitting outside of his locked cell facing back towards him. Natsu decided to try again.

"Luce?" Natsu asked with a quiet and heartwarming voice.

"Don't call me that" answer judge Lucy in a cold yet sad voice. After hearing that same response again Natsu loss all his confidence. Natsu then lied down on the floor for a nap but gave up after a while. Lucy didn't yet notice that Natsu was awake and continue to cry. When Natsu heard her crying, he knew he had enough of this nonsense.

"Lucy, you are obviously crying because we broke up so why can't we get back together if we feel the same way!?" Natsu shouted.

"I don't want my heart to break again Natsu please just go with Lissana." Lucy said while still not facing him.

"Lucy, look at me!" Natsu said with an unusually demanding voice. Lucy turned and looked at him.

"I know you are the same pain as I have, I made a big mistake cheating on you so please..." Natsu said while holding up the key to his cell in front of her.

"I am willing to devote the rest of my life to you and nobody else as an apology, so please" Natsu begged with a sad tone and almost given up tone. A few minutes passed then Lucy took the key and turned the key at the lock opening his cell. Natsu walked out and hugged the crying Lucy.

"I am so sorry Luce." Natsu said with a truly apologetic tone. As Natsu and Lucy were about to kiss a huge light flashed blinding Natsu.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out then finding out all the stuff that just happened was just a dream he went to his phone immediately and texted the person that was on his mind first thing every morning. Natsu texted "Luce, are you awake?" then hoped that the previous part was also a dream. The response came and it said " Yeah? what's up Natsu?" Natsu was so happy that meant it was all a dream but it doesn't matter he knew and now would never ever cheat on his luce ever. Natsu then called Lucy.

"Luce?" Natsu asked after the phone picked up.

"Yeah Natsu what do you need?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to hear your voice" Natsu said.

"Did something happen Natsu?" Lucy asked with a voice full of concern.

"No, just a bad dream" Natsu answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lucy asked.

"Sure Lucy, and I love you." Natsu said with a smile sensing that Lucy was most likely blushing on the other side of the line.

"W-what was that for N-natsu" Lucy said stuttering.

"Isn't it alright for me to say it to my Girlfriend?" Natsu asked with a teasing tone.

"Geez Natsu, saying it at a time like this but I love you too." Lucy answered.

 **That's all folks! Hope you liked it. Feel free to correct mistakes you feel I should fix. Also If you didn't understand Lucy broke up with Natsu inside a dream while Natsu at the trial is another dream so basically the trial was a dream inside a dream. Sorry for the confusion. Also I don't hate Lissana but I don't believe she belongs with Natsu, so sorry if you hold something against Lissana being a bad guy.**

 **-Jellaldrawing01**


End file.
